Mental Budokai Journey to your Myself
by Fairytale666
Summary: Atemu, who s living at an isolated Dojo close to the Fuji get s some visit by a schoolclass coming from Domino. And guess, who s in this class? Right, it s Yugi & Co - Yugi is having a crush on him, but atemu seems not very happy about his new lover.


**Mental Budokai – Journey to your „Myself"!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ore the characters, sadly but true...

**Fairytale:** Hello! This is the beginning of a new story about YugixAtemu... as you may have already seen, Seto is in it as well – but, i´m still not sure about to type a SetoxJoey beside the main pairing. **Now enjoy and please write me some reviews! ‹(^o^)›  
**

**Atemu´s P.o.V.**

The morning sun was shining above the sky and the mountains from the Fuji area, little birds began to sing and through this eternity calm a deep, strong voice called:" Itch, Ni, San, Yon, Go!... come on, you guys should be more strong even in the earliest morning you always have to boost your body and your soul!".

Close to a waterfall, a little group from young boy´s and an old man were training in damn cold water. The boy´s did not seem happy about that they had to train so early in the morning. Some of them were still gaping and those, who were awake, but still a little tired stifled a yawn. Just one boy was totally awake and ready for the morning and his upcoming tasks, he trained very hard on this morning especially because he knew that today a school class from a place called Domino are visiting their Dojo for a couple of weeks and he was a little bit nervous about that, after all he´s the best fighter and maybe he could not train as many as he wanted to when the class arrives, so he wanted to exploit the training.

:"Okay, that´s enough for waking up! Now, let´s go back to Dojo and have breakfast, our guests are on their way already." Atemu was a little bit disappointed about the short training, packed his towel and joined his friend Seto, who was´nt excited about the visit either.

:" Well, that´s it, Ati. From now on we´ll have many screaming, annoying schoolgirls around us and no time for training."

"Yeah, I think so, too. Man, why the hell have they pick out especially our Dojo for their stupid class-vacation?

"Don´t ask me, buddy. I just want to be leave alone – hopefully, the guys from the class are no idiots."

"Hopefully? Well, I hope that too – but for their own sake, because when their not, i´m going to be mad!"

They walked together through the forest, cut from the rest of their group and headed to the Dojo, that always was a home for Atemu and Seto.

**Yugi´s P.o.V.**

"When you see to the left, there´s the great waterfall close to the Dojo. You can swim there, but please don´t disturb the trainees in case they´re training at this place. Oh, I see, there are a few trainees with their Master, well you see students?" Professor Smith became always enthusiastic when he´s talking about a foreign place ore some foreigners. He stood at the front of the bus, close to the bus driver, had his little microphone on his head and explained that the Dojo they´re visiting, is a special place for orphans who want to become master of budokai.

But his students were not interested about to hear a speech about Dojo and their trainees, so they all did other things. Some of them just talked to each other, were listening to their mp3-player ore they played a game. Just like Yugi and his friends did.

"Queen to field A6, sorry Joey, you lost again."

"Oh man, why do you always win? I played with you almost every game and I never won."

Joey sighs and packed the chess board into his Bag. Yugi giggled when he saw Joey so disappointed about the lost games then he saw out of the window, staring at the great waterfall and above that the mountain Fuji. He leaned back to Tristan, who was sitting with Anzu behind their seats:" Hey, what do you think, how high is this mountain?".

Tristan looked out of the window, too and read a brochure to him about the Fuji:" Well, here it says, that the great Fuji about 3776 high and actually it is a vulcan."

Yugi´s eyes opened wide and he was nearly yelling:"Whoooaaaa? It is so high? Awesome!". He snapped the brochure from Tristan away and read it to himself. Joey gaped – he was bored after this long ride.

The microphone sounded through the whole bus and the teacher´s voice advertised that their arrival is near. Yugi and his friends were chatting with each other, they´re excited how it would be to live at a old Dojo and especially how the trainees would be look like.

T**hat was the first chapter of my first, english speaking story^^ I hope, you could understand my bad english*sigh***

**Please give me reviews so I get an idea from how you´re thinking of my story ore if I should never try to type a story in english ever again xD**

**Forgive me for the short chapter but i´ll write soon the second chapter when I get some reviews from you 3**


End file.
